Hari pertama di Sanctuary
by Henna-ShaSS
Summary: Goldies kedatangan anggota baru di Sanctuary yaitu Henna(OCku) sebagai adik adopsi Shaka(kok mau?). kita lihat gimana aja mereka di hari kedatangannya. mohon maaf kalau aneh.


**Konichiwa…. This is my real first fic dan my OC story. So enjoy.**

**P.s: maaf kalau hancur, aneh, tak masuk akal, ngaco, dan tak lucu**

Tentang OC-ku:

-Nama Henna, umur 14 taun, tinggi 165cm, asal India(?).

-Rambut pirang selutut, warna mata kiri merah, mata kanan biru, kulit bisa dibilang putih.

-Pelatihan _Pure Island_(emangnya ada?#plak!), cloth _Angelic Dove_(emangnya ada juga?#pletak!), tingkat bronze, titisan malaikat suci(ciyus?).

HARI PERTAMA DI SANCTUARY.

Di kuil Virgo, semua Goldsaint berkumpul untuk diskusi pesta. Mau tau pesta apa? Liat aja..

Deathmask: Lebih bagus temanya berhubungan dengan kubur saja!

Aphrodite: Ntar dia ketakutan! Mendingan kita hias dengan mawarku.

Kanon: Bego. Kalau keracunan gimana?

Aprhodite: Yaah.. nanti tiap tamu pake topeng aja! Pasti ga keracunan! Kebetulan aku punya banyak topeng dansa niih!(kok topeng dansa sih?)

Shura: Dite, terkadang aku memang salut sama elo.

All except Aphro: WHAT?!

Aphrodite: ihihihihihi. Masa ciih. (banci kaleng: kumat!)

Shura: beneran. Gua salut ama elo yang bisa hidup dan hebatnya bisa dapat Gold cloth.

Aphrodite(heran): Lho? Emang napa kalo gua dapat Gold cloth?

Shura: Ajaib dong! Masa banci kaleng abnormal, sinting-bego-miring kaya lo dapat jabatan jadi Gold saint?! Orang yang jauh lebih waras dan jelas dari lo aja blum tentu dapat bronze apalagi gold. Jangan2x emak elo nyuap Pope Shion pake kocek sama majalah hentai(?). (Author: Asal nuduh lo!)

Shion(muncul persimpangan+aura killer): Shura… Lo mau ga liat sesuatu yang ajaib!

Shura: Mampus gua! Gotta ngacir! Bay- bay! *ngacir.

Shion: Jangan lari, sate kambing!*ngejer Shura sambil nunggang Aldebaran(?)

* * *

**Black out**_(niru hunter-pedia HxH)_

Camus chibi ver: Nah, semua. Kalau masih mau jadi waras, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Aphrodite. Benar kan Shaka?

Shaka chibi ver: benar sekali, Camus. Kita sudah melihat korbannya yaitu Shura yang sudah babak belur oleh pope Shion.

* * *

**Balik dunia nyata**

Aphrodite: Gue bilang pake mawar gua aja!

Deathmask: Tidak bisa bodoh! Lagipula topengmu hanya sebatas mata, idiot! Hidung dan mulutnya ga ketutup tauk! Meski pakai topeng, racunnya juga bisa masuk dari kulit!

Aphrodite: kalo gitu juga pakai baju lengan-kaki panjang!

Deathmask: Kalo baju biasa sama aja!

Aphrodite: gua punya bajunya! Ntar kupinjemin!

Deathmask: Dite, kami ini bukan banci kaya elo! Nanti kalau 'dia' salah sangka gimana?!

Aphrodite: 'dia' kan cewe! Pasti dia ngerti!

Deathmask: kalau kami gimana, Baka!

Aphrodite: kalian urus sendiri! Emang gua mikirin?!

Dohko: tunggu dulu. Kenapa malah kalian yang mengatur kalau Shaka sendiri adalah kakak adopsinya?

DeathDite(malu): Eups….

Shaka: Tak apa, Roushi. Tapi kalau ribut terus, kalian mau kuberi trip gratis? Atau kehilangan indera berbicara juga boleh.

DeathDite: g.. ga perlu…

Dohko: sudah. Mending kita lanjut ke masalah lain. Aiolos, bisa kamu cek?

Aiolos: baik. Lokasi, Kuil si Shaka. Makanan dan Minuman, diurus Aldebaran. Biaya, lagi diambil Milo sama Camus. Dekorasi, nanti dipikirkan. Sekarang tinggal mikirin cara buat jauhin Athena.

Kanon: Saga, maksudnya apa?

Saga: Athena-saori dideportasi jauh-jauh. Kalau ketahuan kita bikin pesta, nanti kita kena palak lagi.

Kanon: ide cemerlang.

Kiki: Boleh aku coba?

Mu: kamu yakin Kiki?

Kiki: Yakin Mu-sama. Toh biasanya aku ngerumpi sama dia.

Dohko: Kiki ada benarnya. Baiklah, usahakan kamu tahu mau mengirimnya dimana.

Kiki: Eh, aku harus kirim kemana?

Kanon: kemana aja, yang penting jauh. Siberia pun jadi.

Kiki: Sip! Gua cabut doloe!*teleport*

Aiolia: omong-omong, Milo ama Camus lama amat ambil uang.

Aiolos: Sabar. Memang ga mudah ngambil uang selama Saori masih berkeliaran.

* * *

**Sementara itu….**

**Bandara Athens** (sejak kapan Athens punya bandara?)

Henna: Akhirnya sampai, tapi aku harus kemana nih?

Setelah diluar bandara.

Henna: _'buset! Hilang peta gua! Anjriiit! Gimana niih! Terpaksa nanya. Malu gua..'_ Ano.. boleh saya bertanya?

Penduduk: boleh neng.

Henna: _'neng? Indo ya?'_ Sanctuary arah mana?

Penduduk: ga tau gua.

Henna: Eeh? Eng.. baiklah, makasih.

Penduduk: Bego. Gua bilang ga tau, malah pake 'makasih' segala.

Henna(elus dada): _'waah. Ramah banget ya~'_

* * *

**Athena-Saori dan Kiki**

Kiki: Athena, ada denger ga?

Athena: Hmm? Apa?

Kiki: ehehe. Ga jadi deeh.

Athena(penasaran): cepetan apa?

Kiki: ga jadi, Athena..

Athena(sebel): oke, kalo kamu mau kasi tau, nanti aku traktirin es krim sama cemilan lain deeh.*bohong.

Kiki:_ 'nampak banget lo bo'ong!'_ Beneran?! Oke deh! Aku kasi tau! '_yang penting lo bisa ngacir dari sini!'_

Athena: oke! Cepetan apaan!

Kiki: Hyoga sama Camus bilang ada gua kristal di siberia. Kalo ketemu satu aja kristalnya, lo bakal jadi kaya raya. *lirik Saori*Lho?!

Saori sudah muncul dengan pakaian terbalnya serta dibelakangnya ada kereta salju, lengkap sama peralatan es dan 6 ekor anjing siberian.(darimana dapatnya?)

Saori: Apa yang kau tunggu, Kiki? Ayo antar aku kesana!

Kiki(cengo): Eeh.. I..iya..*teleport ke siberia*

**Sesampai di Siberia..**

Kiki: Nah, dah sampe. Lu tinggal masuk lalu cari sendiri kristalnya.

Saori: Hee?! Kok aku sendiri?! Lo kaga masuk, ki?

Kiki: kalo gua juga masuk, ntar stengahnya buat gua. Elo mau dapat stengah harga?

Saori: Kagak mau lah!

Kiki: Makanya itu. Masuk gih!

Saori: ….. *masuk duluan*

Kiki(nyengir): Wokeh! Balik dulu. *teleport*

* * *

**Milo dan Camus..**

Camus: Milo, kamu beneran tau jalannya?

Milo: Iya. Bentar dulu napa sih? Saga nih kasih peta gak jelas. Kok bukan dia sendiri yang pigi sih?

Camus: Tapi kan tadi kau kalah hompimpah.

Milo(sweatdrop): Eh, iya sih.

* * *

**Kembali ke Kuil Virgo.**

DM: GUA!

Aphrodite: GUA!

DM: GUA!

Aphrodite: GUA!

Kanon: Aduuh. Kalau begini terus, apa ada ujungnya?

Saga: Sha, mungkin kau bisa bikin ni 2 orang jadi bisu.

Shaka: Jangan Saga. Waktunya tak tepat. Mungkin besok atau setelah pesta penyambutannya.

Shion(baru balik): Shaka sih benar, tapi mereka ga bakal berhenti sampai dekorasinya ditentukan.

Shura(babak belur): Bagusan… elu… pikirin… dekorasinya… Shaka…*tepar*

Shaka: Ya udah. _'kasian aku sama pengorbanannya'_. Kalau aku lebih suka pesta biasa, ga terlalu mikirin dekor yang menonjol. Hanya sekedar pita polos, tata meja, kata sambutan, dan sebagainya.

Shion: Yang setuju angkat pinggang.. eh.. tangan. (error karena barusan hajar si Shura)

All: ….. *Angkat tangan*

Shion: Baik, sudah ditentukan Dekornya. Sekarang tinggal nunggu kabar dari Milo, Camus dan Kiki.

Kiki(nyusruk dari atap): Athena uda gua kirim ke Siberia.

All: …..(bengong)

Milo(nabrak dinding(?)): Uangnya sama si Camus.* tepar*

Camus: Bodo amat sih.*nyodorin uang*

All: …..(jawdrop)

Shion: Eeng… Kalau sudah beres, kita mulai saja sekarang. Shaka, jam berapa dia sampai?

Shaka(keringat dingin): …

Shion: Shaka?

Shaka: Aku.. tak tahu..

1 menit…

5 menit….

All: APPHHAAA?! SHAKAA!

Shion: Alde, Shura, cepat pergi beli bahan makanan! Camus, Milo beli dekorasinya, Mu, Kiki, tahan dia sebelum sampai kemari!

Alde: Baik!*nyeret tangan Shura*

Camus: Baik!*gendong Milo ala bridal*

Mu: Ba.. Tunggu! Aku ga tau tampangnya gimana!

Shaka: Nih! Cari dia cepat!*lempar foto ke muka Mu*

Mu: Oke!*teleport*

Shion: Yang lainnya, nyiapin kuil ini!

* * *

**Kembali dengan Henna..**

Henna: Kok malah balik kemari?! Salah kasih arah tu orang! Ancur deh. Terpaksa nanya lagi.

Kiki: Kakak nyasar ya…

Henna: Eh? i.. iya. Kok tau?

Kiki: Aku peramal.

Henna: _'ni anak sinting ya?'_ Etto… kamu tahu dimana Sanctuary dik?

Kiki: Tau dong! Aku tinggal disitu kok!

Henna(senang): Beneran! Bagus dong! Bisa antar kesana?

Kiki(polos dibuat"): Aku lupa jalannya.

Henna: …..(jatuh gag comic)

Kiki: Tapi Mu tau.

Henna: _'Mu?'_ Siapa Mu?

Kiki: siapaku? Dia guruku.

Henna: Maksudku Mu itu siapa?

Kiki: aku ini manusia donk !

Henna(bingung): iya, aku tau kamu itu manusia.

Kiki: Kalo uda tau gue manusia, ngapain pake nanya segala sih?!

Henna: _'jelas banget ni anak minta dijadiin rendang!'_ aku ga tanya kamu itu apa. Saya tanya Mu itu siapa?

Kiki: Nah kan! Ditanya lagi! Aku ini manusia kak! Ma-nu-si-a! segitu jelasnya!

Sementara Kiki asik cari masalah dengan Henna, Mu asik ngintip mereka sambil makan es krim.

Mu: ternyata pandai juga si Kiki nyari masalah. Pantes aja harus kujemput terus-terusan dari pusat keamanan.

* * *

**Kuil Virgo…**

Shura: ALDEBARAN! ANGKAT MASAKANNYA SEBELUM GOSONG!

Aldebaran: SHURA! PISAUNYA SUDAH DIATAS JARIMU!

Kanon(jatuh): Aphro! Peras kain pel jangan tanggung!

Aphrodite: Tanggung apanya? Elo sendiri kok yang jatuh!

Shion: Cukup klean dua! Kanon, bersihkan saja tiang ini, dan Dite, peras kain pelnya dengan kuat! Masih terlalu becek!

Kanon: _'kasian de lo!'_

Aphrodite: _'tutup mulut!'_

Saga: Milo, ambilkan taplak mejanya!

Camus: Milo, sekalian balonnya.

Deathmask: pitanya juga, Mil.

Dohko: crayon dan pensil di meja itu ambilkan, Milo.

Milo: …

SaCaDeDo: MILO! CEPETAN!

Milo: Eh.. iya..

Shaka: ribut…*hampir buka mata*

* * *

**Di Siberia…**

Athena: gelap amat sih. Eh, ada jaket bulu. Bodo amat sih yang ninggalin ini.

Yeti: ROOAAAAARRR!

Athena: MAMEEEEH! ORANG UTAN(?) KESASAAAR!(bodoh. Itu Yeti, bukan orang utan.)

Ternyata, di balik kostum yeti…

Hyoga: khihihihik. Pande juga si Kiki ini.

Seiya: be-te-we, dari mana dapatnya?

Shiryu: It's a mystery.(kok inggris?)

Ikki: Well, gang. We got a mistery on our hand.(lho? Kok..)

Shun: let's search up for clue.(Hei, Hei! Salah kartun!)

* * *

**Kembali dengan Kiki…**

Kiki: Kak, untuk ke 57 kalinya. Aku ini MANUSIA lhoo…

Henna(pasrah): Owh.. yauda.. sampai nanti..

Kiki: Eeh?! Kak! Bukannya mau ke Sanctuary? Kawanku Mu tau jalannya.

Henna(cuek bebek): kaga usah. Aku tanya ama orang lain aja.

Kiki: _'Mu-sama! Cepetan! Plan b!'_

Henna: memang dah. Cebol jaman sekarang sarap semuah!

Mu(ramah): Selamat siang.

Henna(sebel): Hmm.. siang juga.

Mu: nama saya Mu.

Henna: _'Lho?' _Ooh. Jadi kakak yang namanya Mu?

Mu: benar.

Henna: kakak tahu jalan ke Sanctuary?

Mu: tahu. Saya tinggal disana sama anak didik saya.

Henna: Anak didik? Kiki maksudnya?

Mu: Gigi? Ya nggak dong. Gigi itu kan yang didalam mulut.

Henna: '_mamvus. Ketemu satu orang idiot lagi. Terpaksa deh.' _Bukan kak. Saya bilang 'Kiki' bukan 'gigi'

Mu: Zizi? Aku tak kenal. Mungkin maksudnya 'zeezee' ya? Itu aku juga ga tau. Tapi kalo susu Zee aku tau.

Henna: _'Demi semvak si kawan ini! Orang athens memang gila semua!'_

* * *

**Kembali di Kuil Virgo…**

Kanon: Shaka, bisa bantuin aku bersihin tiang-tiang ini? Mau mampus aku..

Shaka: baik.

Dohko: Shura, kuenya sudah dibuat?

Shura: nih lagi dipanggang.

Aldebaran: Shur, tepungnya kok masih utuh? Tadi lo masukin apa?

Shura: Lho? Jadi apa yang dalam mangkok biru itu?

Shaka: itu pasir putih halus.

Aldebaran(telepati): _'Kenapa ada pasir halus di dapur si Shaka?'_

Dohko(telepati): '_Aneh amat sih.'_

Shura(telepati): _'Shaka PMS(?) kali.'_(Shura digampar sama ShakaFG)

Shaka: Bisakah kau ulangi, Shura?*deathsmirk*

Shura: …..

Dohko: Sudahlah Shaka. Bantu aja Kanon disana. Aldebaran dan Shura buat lagi kuenya. Aku juga masih harus mendekorasi.

Shaka: baiklah.

AlShuDo: '_Slamat..'_

* * *

**Kembali di Siberia..**

Athena-saori masih aja dikejar sama Yeti gadungan..

Shiryu: buseet. Banyak banget tenaganya. Mau sampe kapan dia lari?

Seiya: Shun, cepetan panggil si Jabu dkk.

Shun: oke.

Lalu muncullah beruang kutub gadungan yang sama besar dengan Yeti si Seiya dkk..

Athena: WHUAAA! GORILA YAOI SI ORANG UTAAAN!(ni anak makin ngaco)

Di balik kostum..

Nachi: Jab, elo barusan dibilang Yaoi-an ama si kuda terbang ya?

Geki: wah. Congrats ya.

Ban: betul betul betul(ipin ya?). nanti aku bawain pete ama jengkolku ya. Mumpung baru panen.

All: GA MAU! PANTESAN JIGONG LU BAU JENGKOL!

Ban(nyengir bangga(?)): Ya pastilah. Ban gituloh..

All: … *hampir mau nendang si Ban*

* * *

**Kuil Virgo..**

Shaka: semuanya sudah selesai?

Saga: bentar. Masih buat spanduknya.

Shaka: ada yang lain?

Shura: Kuenya masih didinginkan.

Shaka: berarti hampir siap. Mu dan Kiki masih menahan dia ya?

Kiki(muncul tiba"): Dia hampir datang! Mu-sama habis dihajarnya!

Shion: Mu kenapa kena hajar?

Kiki: tadi waktu Mu-sama yang nahan dia, dia langsung ngamuk. Akhirnya dia dihabisi. Jadi Mu-sama pasrah aja nunjukin jalannya.

Shion: mereka dimana?

Kiki: baru keluar kuil Leo.

Dohko: Brarti uda mau sampai dong! Cepetan spanduknya!

Saga: Spanduknya udah!*masang spanduk*

Shura: Gile! Gua mana sempat hias kuenya.

Kanon: Apaan pake hias segala!*nuang icing* dah, siap! Cepetan bawa kuenya!

AldeShu: _'sialan ni anak!'_

Aiolia: Mereka dah deket!

Milo: Matiin lampunya!

Shaka: cepat sembunyi!

Kiki: Deathmask! Jangan jitakin gua napa?!

Shion: hei! Jangan disitu!

Camus: Milo! Nanti kamu makan!*nyeret Milo*

Shura: Hap.. Ughh…Buaah… Alde! Cari tempat lain!

Saga: Diam woi!

Hening.

.

.

Mu: Nah, ini kuil Virgo seperti yang kau cari.

Henna: akhirnya juga… makasih ya, kak Mu.

Mu: panggil aku Mu. _'tadi gua kena babak belur, sekarang malah akrab.'_

Lalu..

"SELAMAT DATANG!"

Tak tahu harus jantungan atau seneng, Henna hanya pasang muka datar sambil jawdrop.

Saga: Selamat datang ke Sanctuary, Henna.*Nari gila-gilaan(?).

Henna: Eeng.. Ya, terima kasih._ 'Dia PMS ya?'_(dibankai Saga*lho?)

Kanon: Wuaah. Mirip sama Shaka.

Milo: ya mirip lah. Shaka kan kakaknya sekarang.

Kanon: Bego. Shaka kan kakak tiri nya.

Milo: Jadi? (Milo bloon mode: on)#author dilempar Camus.

Shaka: Meski itu kami hanya sekedar adopsi saja, aku tak keberatan kalau dianggap kandung. Selamat datang ke sanctuary, Henna.

Henna(terharu): Terima kasih, nii-sama.

Shaka: Panggil saja nii-san.

Henna: Baik… Ni…san.. huweeee*nangis.

Shaka(senyum): Sudah sudah. *elus kepala Henna

Kanon: kayaknya gue juga bakal nangiis… Huwee*ikutan nangis

Shura: Gue juga ah. Hiyaaa(?)*nangis aneh

Akhirnya lantai kuil Virgo banjir gara" air mata si Kanon dan Shura. Shaka gak tanggung-tanggung ngejar mereka dua. Yang lain(termasuk Henna) Cuma cuek bebek sambil asik lanjutkan pesta.

Malam itu cukup istimewa. Kedatangan satu lagi saint. Tawa canda terdengar riuh dari kuil Virgo, tak seperti biasanya. Apa yang akan datang selanjutnya? Liat di fic slanjutnya ya…

**Sementara itu di Siberia..**

Seiya dkk serta Jabu dkk sudah tepar di tempat karna kecapekan ngejar si Athena-saori yang non stop lari selama 1 hari penuh. Selama ada kesempatan, Athena-saori langsung kabur dengan mudahnya. Setelah nyari, nyari, nyari dan nyarii.. akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu. Bukan kristal bo'ongan yang diceritakan Kiki tapi dia sampai di _bluegard_.

Athena: Suer deh! Bakalan gua sepak tuh cebol! Gua sampe berantakan gini tapi engga ketemu juga! Sialan lo, Ki!

Seraphina yang melihat Athena-saori langsung ngira dia itu makhluk jejadian(memang iya) dan langsung nendang sampai jatuh ke Underworld.

Sampai disana, Athena-saori mendarat tepat di depan Pandora yang kebetulan lagi sebel sama Rhadamantys. Kemudian Athena-saori kembali ditendang sampai ke mansionnya di jepang.

Sampai di jepang, dia nimpa Seiya dan Hyoga yang baru balik dan lagi asik main ali cendong(?) dengan bronzies yang juga baru balik. Karena kesal, Athena-saori dilempar pakai ketapel raksasa(jangan tanya dapat dari mana) lalu nyusruk ke Sanctuary dan langsung ke tempat tidurnya.

Saking marahnya dia, akhirnya dia ngomel sekuat tenaga. Tau-taunya ada bongkahan batu jatuh dari atap dan telak menghantam mukanya dan pingsanlah dia.

* * *

**Kembali di kuil Virgo..**

Henna dengar ada suara omelan entah dari mana.

Henna: kalian dengar orang ngedumel ga?

Milo: Siapa?

Aiolos: Ga ada kok.

Henna: Owh. Brarti cuman feeling aja.

Finish…..

:)

* * *

**OMAKE**

Sudah cukup larut setelah pestanya selesai. Goldies lain juga uda pada ngiler di ranjang masing-masing. Shaka masih tetap dalam posisi meditasinya tapi dihentikannya karena..

Shaka: Henna, kamu ngapain nempelin uang di pojokan?

Henna: Kata Deathmask-san harus ginian biar ga ada arwah nyasar(?).

Shaka: …..

Lalu..

Shaka: Kamu kenapa lagi, Henna?

Henna: Deathmask-san juga bilang harus keliling kuil 7 kali sambil bilang 'Deathy ganteng' biar ga kena sial.

Shaka: ?

Kemudian…

GHEBUUK!

Shaka: Aduh, ini apa lagi sih?! *bantu Henna berdiri.

Henna: Deathmask-san juga kasi tau biar lompat dari tiang sebanyak 20 kali dengan kepala duluan. Katanya biar makin pintar.

Shaka(kesal): Uda deh. Mending kamu tidur saja. Ini sudah larut.*ngambil cat*

Henna: Catnya mau diapain, Nii-san?

Shaka: Cuman sedikit karya.

Esoknya, di kuil Cancer..

DM: Hoaeeehmmm. Gue penasaran, semalam dia beneran turutin saranku. Heheh.

Ketika dilihat topeng-topengnya, Deathmask langsung teriak alay melihat kondisi topengnya yang mengenaskan. Semua topeng dicat warna pink, dikasih wig afro, bibir diwarnai pink centil, pipi dikasih blush tebal.

DM: BHUAAA! TOPENG-TOPENGKU!

Entah apa yang numpang lewat di kepalanya, dia langsung ke kamar mandi dan benar saja dugaannya. Di pantulan cerminnya, tampak dia juga memiliki kondisi yang sama dengan topengnya yang lain. Dibadannya ada tulisan warna hitam, isinya..

**Kalo masih berani kasih omongan ngaco ke Henna, aku tak segan-segan nyuruh Dite milih eksekusi buatmu.**

**p.s: Omong-omong, catnya permanen. Hilangnya seminggu lagi. Peace out!**

DM: SHAAKAAAA!

Done.

.

..

...

* * *

Ini fic pertama saya yang asli jadi mohon maaf kalo aneh karena saya gak terlalu tau buat cerita tapi saya juga mau ikutan publish sih. Saya juga berharap agar bisa direview maupun itu pujian atau kritikan agar bisa saya ikuti. Arigatou..


End file.
